Felix Xhanari
Felix Xhanari is an emotionally unstable Rogue Mage with several mental ailments. He uses the very rare Lost Magic: "Flame God Slayer." Appearance Felix is tall and slender, with a nearly feminine build. Despite his outward appearance, Felix is well muscled, with elegant dark purple hair and violet eyes that reflect the colors of his flames. His skin is pale, and his facial and body hair is always shaved. He also wears a ring of black eyeliner around both of his eyes. Personality Felix is not very quick to trust others and looks at everybody as though they are a threat until they prove themselves not to be. Often times the first thing that comes to his mind when he meets someone is whether or not he is going to have to hurt them in some way. He has a particular weakness, however, towards beautiful women ((and men)). He has always had a fascination with the female figure and is also attempting to replace someone very dear to him who he has lost. Furthermore, he suffers from borderline personality disorder. The main feature of this mental ailment being a pervasive pattern of instability in interpersonal relationships, self-image and emotions. Felix is also considerably impulsive. He has a hard time dealing with his having been abandoned by the one he loved during his adolescent years and may often be found weeping in solitude. He experiences intense abandonment fears and inappropriate anger when he is faced with a realistic separation,unavoidable change of plans, or anything of the like. He also has another mental ailment called intermittent explosive disorder, which means that those around him may be subjected to explosive eruptions which often result in injury and the deliberate destruction of property on his part. He is often angry for reasons that even he himself cannot understand, and is likely to go into fits of rage during which he has been known to lash out at even those that he cares about for no apparent reason. While Felix is aware of his anger, he often has little to no ability to actually control it, and may become very apologetic after an outburst. History Felix was born in Magnolia Town. He grew up marveling at the strength and power of the members of the Legal Guild Fairy Tail. His parents didn't see the guild the same way that he did, however, and could often be seen scolding him for attempting to encourage the members of the guild by giving them origami roses. That being the case, when Felix was 6 years old, they left Magnolia Town and headed for OakTown. Along the way, the carriage they were travelling in came under attack by dark mages and the next thing Felix knew he was waking up in the dirt among the wreckage of the carriage. His mother had been crushed beneath the main cabin and his father impaled through the stomach by a large splinter of wood. With tears in his eyes, Felix's father urged him to run. "Run as fast as you can, son. And never look back." his father would say to him. So he did. Felix ran for days, until he simple couldn't run anymore, at which point he collapsed in the dirt, he had no idea where he was or where he had been running to, but he figured it didn't matter much anyway... he was going to die there. That's when he saw her. A tall, cloaked figure with beautiful dark violet hair. She tilted her head to the side as he passed out from thirst. Felix would later wake up beside a freshwater stream, with a bowl in hand. He drank from the stream voraciously before looking around to get a better look of his surroundings. How had he gotten there, he wondered. Then he noticed that he was on a make-shift bed, and there was a tent just a few feet away from him... But no one else was nearby. That's when he noticed the fire-pit. It looked like any other make-shift fire-- flame surrounded by rocks-- only there was no source for the flame, and the flame itself was the most beautiful shade of violet. Just looking at that flame gave him chills, he was eager to discover how something so marvelous could exist. That's when she came back to the little campsite, bowl of fruit in hand. Her hood was down, unlike it was before, and he had a full view of her strikingly silver eyes and alabaster skin. He had never seen anyone so gorgeous. She introduced herself to him as Zephyr. An odd name, he thought, but he didn't make any remark on it. This woman, Zephyr, became Felix's new mother and mentor, and she was the one who had created the flames he had seen before. She raised him, and taught him how to manifest such flames, and he grew to love her and cherish her more than anything in the world, she was much older than him, but by the time he matured he did not care. He had developed a twisted sort of affection for the woman... and one day when he woke up and she was gone, Felix lost it. He went completely mental, burning down forests, wiping out entire towns searching for his beloved Zephyr, but it seemed as though she had disappeared entirely. {C Felix's state deteriorated, he went mad from being alone, and every time someone attempted to make contact with him, he'd wipe them out. He craved human interaction, this much was true, but no one could compare to Zephyr. In truth, he searched for somebody who could fill the whole that remained after Zephyr's disappearance... One day, while he day-dreamed of her, he remembered the mark she had on the back of her left shoulder... a guild mark. He never found out which guild the mark belonged to, but he continually searches for the mark wherever he goes, convinced that he will find Zephyr when he finds the guild to which the mark belongs. Magic and Abilities Flame God Slayer Magic: Felix is capable of generating flames from his body, flames that he occasionally loses control of as a result of a mental or emotional breakdown. He has the ability to reduce his enemies to ash with the intensity of his flame. God slayer Magic has been shown to be superior to Dragon Slayer magic in both power and destructive ability. Being a God Slayer, he is capable of eating the flames of even a Dragon Slayer with ease, whereas Dragon Slayers are unable to eat his flames. As is the case with all slayer types, Felix can restore his energy and magic power by consuming any flame that is not his own. ♦ Roar of the Flame God: Similar to dragon slayer roar's, the only real difference being the type of fire. Felix takes a deep breath and then expels ferocious violet-purple flames from his mouth at his opponent. ♦ Fist of the Flame God: Felix engulfs his fists with large violet flames in order to increase his own melee potential. ♦ Flame God's Heel: Felix ignites his feet with violet flames to increase the power of his kicks. This ability can also be used as a sort of jet-propelled jump. ♦ Aura of the Flame God: This happens when Felix is angered or excited, he unconsciously covers himself from head to toe in violet-purple flames. This ability is something that Felix cannot control, and therefore affects neither his offensive nor defensive capabilities. Furthermore, the flames that are manifested by Felix's sub-conscious burn significantly less intensely than any flames that he would consciously conjure, and are more for looks than anything else. ♦ Wing Slash of the Flame God: Felix covers his arms and hands in violet flames and charges at his opponent. While doing so, he produces a large stream of fire from each of his arms, which, when it comes in contact with the foes, burns them. The flames take the rough form of a pair of angelic wings. ♦ Flame God's Elbow: Felix creates intense flames bursting backwards from his elbow, boosting the striking power of the corresponding arm, which is propelled forward to strike his opponent. ((More Abilities Will Be Added As Felix Progresses in Tier)) Master Hand-to-Hand Combatant: As is common with Slayer types, Felix is very proficient with Hand-to-Hand combat, succeeding in using his body combined with his element to deliver devastating affects. Enhanced Strength: Despite his appearance, Felix has a considerable amount of physical strength. Shown to be able to shatter solid stone with his fire-enhanced melee attacks. Magical Energy Regeneration: As is the case with all Slayers, once Felix eats any type of flame other than his own, his power rises temporarily, if he was weakened, his strength will return. Equipment Zephyr's Ring: Felix is rarely ever seen without the ring of his previous master, Zephyr "The Flame Goddess." The ring itself contains no magical energy, but Felix feels emotionally attached to it for personal reasons. Relationships None Thus Far Trivia Felix's alias, "The Tyrian Phoenix," was derived from the flaming bird of classical mythology and a shade of purple very near to that of his flames own flames, Tyrian Purple. Quotes "Some say the world will end in fire... I sure hope they're right." Read More Category:Character Category:Characters Category:God Slayer Category:Help Category:Pro Tips